supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Champiñón gigante
El Champiñón gigante (Super Mushroom en inglés, ''スーパーキノコ Sūpā Kinoko'' lit. Súper Champiñón en japonés) es un objeto originario del [[Mario (universo)|universo Mario]] que ha aparecido en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] desde Super Smash Bros. Melee. Su función es hacer que el jugador aumente de tamaño por unos momentos, haciéndole más poderoso y más pesado. A este objeto se le puede confundir con el champiñón venenoso, con efectos contrarios, causando complicaciones en las batallas. No obstante hay varias formas de distinguirlos: el champiñón venenoso es más oscuro y tiene el ceño fruncido. Este objeto es, además, el símbolo de la franquicia de Mario. Efectos Al aparecer en el escenario, este empezará a moverse por él. Una vez el personaje sea tocado por el champiñón gigante, se verán sobre él algunos efectos entre los que están: *El personaje será más grande, por lo que su área área de colisión aumentará. *Su peso aumentará, esto hará que el personaje sea más difícil de sacar del escenarios. *Su velocidad de caída aumentará. *La distancia que recorren los objetos lanzados aumentará. *Los movimientos de recuperación se ven afectados ya que el área que abarcan se reducirá. Como elemento decorativo, las voces del personaje se vuelve más grave mientras se tenga el efecto del champiñón. Si un personaje está bajo los efectos del champiñón venenoso al ser tocado por el champiñón gigante, dicho personaje volverá a su tamaño normal. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee Aparece por primera vez en esta entrega junto a su versión contraria el champiñón venenoso. En Special Melee hay una opción llamada ''Giant Melee que permite hacer una batalla con todos los personajes bajo el efecto del champiñón gigante. Por otra parte, en el Modo Clásico es posible tener batallas con personajes gigantes. Este objeto también cuenta con un trofeo en este juego. Descripción de los trofeos Español right|90px :Súper Champiñón :Los veteranos de Super Mario Bros. reconocerán sin duda este potenciador, que se ocultaba dentro de bloques de ladrillos y ayudaban a Mario y a Luigi a resistir a los ataques enemigos. En Super Smash Bros. Melee convierten temporalmente a tu personaje en un gigante. No sólo aumentaban su tamaño y fuerza, sino también su peso, con lo que será más difícil que un rival lo noquee. :*''Super Mario Bros.'' Inglés :Super Mushroom :Super Mario Bros. veterans will recognize these power-ups, which hid inside brick blocks and helped Mario and Luigi withstand enemy attacks. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, they temporarily turn your character into a giant. Not only will your size and strength increase, but so will your mass, making it harder for foes to knock you off. :*''Super Mario Bros. (10/85)'' ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Vuelve a aparecer con los mismos efectos que en la entrega anterior. En esta versión también hay una modalidad especial llamada ''Giant Brawl donde los personajes tendrán el efecto del champiñón gigante. Además de un trofeo, el champiñón gigante cuenta con una pegatina. Pegatina Descripción de los trofeos Español right|90px :Superchampiñón :Un champiñón que te hará alcanzar un tamaño descomunal. Tu fuerza aumenta considerablemente en ese estado y a tus rivales les costará horrores lanzarte. Ahora bien, serás un blanco fácil. Al contrario de otros objetos, no se queda quieto, sino que se desplaza a la derecha en cuanto aparece. ¿A qué se debe? Pues a que es justo lo que hacía cuando debutó en Super Mario Bros. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' :*''GB: Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' Inglés :Super Mushroom :A mushroom that makes you giant sized. When you're this big, your attack power increases and you're harder to launch. But you become an easy target and may come under serious fire. Unlike other items, it doesn't remain in one place but moves to the right once it appears. Why to the right? Well, because that's what it did in its original appearance in Super Mario Bros. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' :*''GB: Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U En esta entrega vuelve a aparecer teniendo los mismos efectos de siempre. En el Mundo Smash, exclusivo de la versión para Wii U, aparece como un trofeo que hará que los combates inicien con los personajes siendo gigantes. Descripción del trofeo Versión europea right|90px :Superchampiñon :Este misterioso hongo no parará de deslizarse hasta que rebote contra algún muro. Si lo tocas, ¡crecerás una burrada! Además, tendrás una fuerza hercúlea y tus rivales las pasarán canutas para noquearte. Eso sí, darás el cante de lo lindo y serás un blanco facil, algo poco recomendable en un combate... :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' (05/1987) :*''NDS: New Super Mario Bros.'' (06/2006) Versión americana right|90px :Superchampiñón :Este misterioso hongo no parará de deslizarse hasta que rebote contra algún muro. Si lo tocas, ¡crecerás bastante! Además, tendrás una fuerza tremenda y a tus rivales les será dificilísimo noquearte. Eso sí, por tu tamaño serás el centro de atención y un blanco fácil, algo poco recomendable en un combate... :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' (10/1985) :*''NDS: New Super Mario Bros.'' (05/2006) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate El Champiñón gigante regresa en esta entrega con los mismos efectos que en los juegos anteriores. Galería Champiñon gigante SSBM.jpg|El Champiñón Gigante en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Champiñón gigante SSBB.jpg|Art oficial del Champiñón gigante en Super Smash Bros. Brawl Charizard bajo los efectos del champiñón gigante SSBB.jpg|El efecto del Champiñón gigante sobre Charizard en una batalla en el juego Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Champiñon en SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Yoshi a punto de tragar un Champiñón Gigante en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Trofeo de Champiñón gigante en Mundo Smash SSB4 (Wii U).png|Trofeo del Champiñón gigante en el Mundo Smash. Origen El Champiñón gigante es uno de los elementos más importantes y representativos del universo Mario. Este objeto ha aparecido en la mayoría de juegos desde Super Mario Bros. en adelante teniendo un efecto común: hacer que Mario o Luigi aumenten su tamaño hasta que sean tocados por un enemigo. En los juegos de Mario Kart este objeto proporcionará un turbo extra al corredor que lo use mientras que en los juegos de Mario & Luigi dará vitalidad a los personajes. Superchampiñón en Super Mario Bros..png|Superchampiñón en Super Mario Bros.. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también *Champiñón venenoso, de aspecto similar, pero con efectos contrarios al Champiñón gigante. Categoría:Símbolos de franquicia